


Crystal Heart [Steven Universe/Female Reader]

by yandereislife



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereislife/pseuds/yandereislife
Summary: He's getting farther.She cries out in pain.Soon he was gone.And she was alone.But then she wasn't.♚Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the Steven Crewniverse. [Name] belongs to you.





	1. zero||the beginning

_**Love.** _

_**Trust.** _

_**Honor.** _

_**Faith.** _

_**Everything that a marriage was supposed to be.** _

_**There was no love.** _

_**The trust was always broken.** _

_**What is honorable about an affair?** _

_**Faith... Something they both had lost long ago.** _

 

[Name] stayed silent as she watched the man she called her father cut a small hole in a shirt where her gem could breathe. She watched him rub his tired eyes with shaky and frail hands that only shivered in the cold. She was cold too, but she didn't want to bother him.

"Come here, darlin'," [Father's Name] beckoned when he finally made himself comfortable against the brick of the alleyway. [Name]'s small body floated off the crate (her father as thankful that she was half-gem) and toddled over to him. She wrapped her small arms around his neck as he hugged her.

"You know... I don't blame your stepmother for this," he started off with a shiver. He laughed gently when [Name] hugged him even tighter. "Even if she did cheat and lie."

[F. Name] heard his daughter growl at the mention of the reason why they lived in horrible alley in the first place.

"Wanna know a secret?"

[Name] nodded.

He brings up his index finger and softly tapped the rectangular cut pink zircon at her navel that replaced her bellybutton. "This is your true mother."

He saw his daughter's head tilt in confusion as she looked at her gem.

"She came from outer space, or Homeworld, as she called it. She was smart, too."

[Name] was still confused as he told her this.

  
"I don't think I'll be around much longer, darlin'. Just know that," he points to her gem, "your mother is always with you."

 

▓▓▓▓▓▓ **chapter o**.

 

Greg angrily shut the back door of the comedy club when he found out that Marty had not only collected his pay, he had taken his van too. "I'll show him one day. He can't keep doing this!"

The brunette stopped ranting when he saw a soft pink glow coming from a nearby alley. He raised his guitar in front of him to use as a weapon as he slowly walked over to the entrance.

"Oh, Universe, just hope that it won't attack," Greg told himself as he got closer to the dumpster. The man let out a battle cry, guitar lifted in the air, only to stop when he saw a girl raising her arms in defense. But not in her defense, no. In defense of the man behind her.

"Oh my gosh! Stay here!" Greg ran back inside the comedy club and asked for one of the employees to call an ambulance. He came back out with the manager who helped bring the quiet toddler and her barely conscious father inside to get some warmth.

 

**published** **: 7/21/18**   
**edited** **:**


	2. one || the girl

Greg sat silently in the plastic chair in the waiting room of the hospital, his guitar resting on the chair on his left. He was waiting to hear the news about the girl's father.

The girl silently sat next to him on the right. Greg's tired, brown eyes shifted to observe her. Her once messy and dirty [hair color] hair was washed and brushed back into a small ponytail. The girl's dirty shirt was replaced with an ugly green dress that covered the pink gem that couldn't be removed. They even gave her black sandals that were slightly bigger than her own feet.

"Mr. De Mayo? We have news," a doctor spoke up, stepping out of his office with a clipboard in hand.

"It's, uh, Universe, actually," Greg corrected. He stood and walked over, only to stop when heard the sound of the girl's sandals slapping against the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah. You need to sit down, kid," the young man lead [Name] back to her seat. The moment he put her on the seat the girl immediately tried to get up again. In a quick moment he pulled his guitar from the chair and strummed it. "Here, you can play some tunes and when I come back I'll tell you everything, okay?"

She gingerly took the quite large, or at least to her, guitar and plucked at a few strings. Greg let out a soft sigh and trotted over to the older man so he could continue.

"I'm sorry to say that her father is no longer with us."

"Wh-what?"

The doctor took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "His body was extremely malnourished and he must have caught pneumonia at some point this week. I'm still shocked that the girl is moving around as well as she is."

Greg slightly shook his head in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do with her? I can barely take care of myself! A-and Marty–!"

"Our best bet is that she stays with you, Mr. Universe. The orphanages here in Empire City... aren't exactly the best place for her."

The young music artist let out a deep sigh and glanced back at the girl now strumming his guitar.

 

▓▓▓▓▓▓chapter i.

 

Greg and [Name] sat on a bench outside of the hospital. He had already called Marty to come pick the two of them up. Of course, his manager yelled at him forleaving the comedy club in the first place and not collecting his pay.

"So... uh, nice sky?" Greg asked out loud.

The girl looked at him silently and ignored him. She had practically ignored everyone since she had gotten the news almost ten minutes ago. She had no one.

"What's your name?"

They both stayed silent after that question. Greg soon felt annoyed. He thought toddlers were one of the most talkative things out there. He was even getting excited when Vidalia told him she was pregnant (she's a little over two months along) and vowed to be the best uncle. Now he's not to keen on the ide–

"[Name]."

"What?!" Greg spluttered.

"[Name]," the girl repeated.

The man let out a joyous and infectious laugh as Marty finally screeched to a stop in front of them. He hit a puddle of mud and it splashed on top of Greg, completely soaked.

The girl laughed.

And it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

 

published: 7/23/18  
edited:

I'm hoping to get a little over ten og 'before Rose' chapters. I also want to build your relationship with certain normal people/kids while also dealing with th Crystal Gems.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already on my Wattpad (YANDEREislife) and I haven't updated in a while so i hope that changes.


End file.
